


Bad Blood

by Chaotic_neutral_rebel



Series: Union of Unsound Minds [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, BAMF Hermione Granger, Background Relationships, Black Hermione Granger, Corruption, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, F/M, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Mass Death, Out of Character, POV Hermione Granger, Post War, Soulmates, Unhealthy Relationships, not cannon complaint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 20:45:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_neutral_rebel/pseuds/Chaotic_neutral_rebel
Summary: On the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts and the end of the war, Hermione finally gains the strength to end the thing that was keeping her from true happiness for years but outside forces will bring her darkest secret to light and turn the world against her. She must decide how to save herself and if she should interfere with the fate of the one she hates to love.





	Bad Blood

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a continue of my other Bellatrix/hermione fic but you don't really need to read that.   
> feedback is welcome and wanted so please kudo or comment   
> No characters are mine unfortunately but I can borrow  
> thanks for the read

“Why do you keep doing this to yourself,” said the girl staring back at her. She had a gaze full of disappointment and sadness, her dark eyes seemingly hollow. 

Hermione had applied every known charm to hide the large letters running across her forearm in the past. Unfortunately the angry red marks just wouldn't leave and forced her to use muggle means since the day they were carved into her skin. By now she was an expert at hiding them well.

“You keep going back to her, even after everything,” the girl said. 

After Hermione finally faded the scars to an acceptable amount she changed focus. It was the one time of year she spent the extra amount of attention on her appearance; her hair was perfectly tied in a bun high on her head and she had made sure her highlight was expertly blended to make her high cheek bones all the more prominent. She made a point to use the theme of her house, the gold making her eyes mesmerizing and the tones of red were splashed throughout the fabric she wore.

She ran into some issue earlier in the night and had to make alterations to her deep burgundy gown that once had an open back to accommodate for her most recent additions of love bites and buses. With practices fingers she cast the cloth to change into the design of her choosing and it wove to something more modest.

“I just don't understand,” spoke the girl with confusion and anger lacing her tone. 

The ministry ball to mark the anniversary of the battle of Hogwarts was already underway. It shouldn't surprise anyone that she would arrive fashionably late, she was a guest of honor after all, so she took her time in preparing. 

“Really it doesn't make sense,” this time the words were shouted, “why the fuck do you keep going back?” 

For a long while the room was silent as Hermione contemplated the words, until she spoke in a whisper, “because I love her.” 

Her reflection showed the level of self pity she held because of the truth of the matter. Hermione Granger was in love with Bellatrix Black in a sick, unhealthy, obsessively destructive way. In the beginning, their relationship consisted of irrational attraction and hate sex something she suspects is still the case with the other women, but that had all changed somewhere along the line for her. 

She felt confliction and shame over her desire to fulfill such a submissive role as it was against her nature entirely but still she found that she could help the feelings. On top of that her identity as a black women meant that in any other circumstance she would have hexed anyone that even hinted at the level of racism she knew the other women could display. Bellatrix may not have cared about the colour of her skin but the similarities between her hatred based on magical blood and the historic as well as recent rationality of colourism was too much to ignore. 

Still despite the very long and extensive list of reasons why she should walk into the minister's office and hand over the women she couldn't. It was because for every bad trait Bellatrix had there were a dozen that Hermione admired. 

That is where everything comes to a head, when one must examine which qualities out weights the others. To the vast majority of people it would be obvious but it wasn't as easy for Hermione. She had spent many a night contemplating the same things, never finding a solution for too long. 

With a sign she apparated to the street address she was given to arrive to. This year the gala would be held at the top of a skyscraper in central London. The roof was charmed into being much larger than it should be and would be invisible to anyone that wasn't on the guest list. It helped with keeping muggles from getting curious but also allowed for some privacy away from pesky paparazzi. 

She walked into the building and up to concierge as she did she noticed that she definitely stood out within the lobby. It was nearly empty but the people there all were wearing business casual. Her gown was sweeping behind her and she noticed a few lust filled glances shot in her direction which she shut out of her mind but if she did take the time to fully sweep the occupants of the floor she would have noticed a pair of eyes granting just too much attention her way.

“How may I help you Ms?” the young man said, he seemed to be in his very early twenties. 

“I have a meeting on the 51st floor,” she replied. 

The boy’s eyes glazed over and gave a blank smile. Hermione was not impressed with the ministry using a unknowing muggle in such a manner but that was just how they ran.

“Of course, Ms.” he got up and motioned for her to follow him. When he made it to the lift he pulled out a key and turned it into a tiny lock on the control panel. The doors opened and Hermione stepped in, when they finally shut a smooth voice spoke out loud. 

“Please present your invitation and wand below.” As it spoke a small door lifted up and she placed both items inside. A soft green light emitted and a beep sounded before the lift lurched upwards, “thank you and enjoy the celebration.” 

It went up and up until it finally stopped and the doors opened. Classical waltz music suddenly hit her full force along with the chatter of over a hundred voices. The roof was packed with people in elegant clothes all making a show of their statues as well as networking. The sun was setting in the distance and cast golden reds through the crowd. She recognized very few faces as friendly while the others as social climbers that she would avoid. 

Many people turned to look at her as she walked into the celebration but she made a beeline towards colleagues of hers. The two men were made up of a younger hufflepuff alumni and a middle aged exchange specialist from the French ministry. They worked in the same department under her lead, she liked them well enough but was still technically their their boss. She grabbed a drink on the way, a green tinged concoction that bubbled and spit a sweet aroma into the air.

“Mr. Pema, Mr. Favreau. Good to see you both.” She greet them both with a nod. 

“Madam Granger, good to see you out of those stuffy suits,” Favreau said, his smirk bright and his eyes already glassy from alcohol. He had his arm swung over Pema’s, the other man already used to his antics. 

While she wasn't close to anyone really she didn't mind their company. Since the end of the war, officially six years prior, she had thrown herself into work. After the first year her friendship with Ron had deteriorated after her continued denial of something romantic between the two. As a result, many of their friends choose sides between them and unfortunately, her off putting attitude along with her ambition towards work allowed for many of them to cut ties with her very easily. It was no surprise then that she was relieved when she heard that the man that started the issue wouldn't be attending this year as he was on a job in Albania with his brother.

Together the three watched as the minister said his regular speech on the cost of war and why they should learn from the past and change for the future. The problem was that it wasn't very true as actions speak louder than words and he definitely didn't prove what he said was real. Hermione had learned to tune out the tribute not because she didn't care for those lives lost but because she had her own personal memorial that she commits herself to every year. Soon the speeches ended and a moment of silence rang out. 

Too soon it ended with the minister officially motioning to the band and loud classical music filled the roof once again. 

“well if it isn't thee Hermione Granger,” a shape voice drawled from somewhere behind Hermione, causing the three to look at the intruder. 

With his white beard and matching hair it was soon obvious who spoke. Draco Malfoy was a lot of things, to the public he was still a war criminal, to his father a blood traitor but to Hermione he was an unexpected ally.

“Malfoy it seems you managed to slither out of your den to join us, how wonderful.” she responded in kind to his tone.   
The two others watching the interaction spun their heads to the man to see his response as it look like they were to witness a high stakes tennis match.

There was a pause before Malfoy gave off a gleeful cackle and Hermione soon joined him with a smirk of her own. Others around the room glanced at them at the usually stoic man's outburst. Hermione noticed some whispers but payed them no mind. Soon the two were absorbed in their own world as they conversed about a number of topics. She was so engrossed in the talk that she didn't notice her two friends bounding off after a long moment of being ignored on her part. 

“So then my dear,” Draco started with a serious voice once again only to be interrupted by Hermione. 

“I don't want to hear it Drake,” she told him. The two had had this conversation many times over and the current environment was not the best place to bring it up once again. 

“I am just concerned for your well being is all,” he spoke, “ I know better than anyone the dynamics of an unhealthy relationship.” 

He had a sad look in his slate eyes; she knew he was thinking about a certain green eyed friend of theirs. 

“I can't tell you what to do but please be careful and look after yourself,” he told her, she knew that it was out of concern for her well being that he kept bringing it up and so it stopped her from being annoyed but it was still tiring to hear constantly. 

She nodded her head in agreement but said,” only if you do as well.”

His eyes filled with pain as his gaze shifted to someone over her shoulder as he told her, “our situations are completely different. Besides I'm not the one that faces jail time for what I'm doing. My reputation may take a hit but at least I won't end up in Azkaban.” 

She gave him a glare then turned to look where his attention was. There surrounded by many people stood a lanky man that held an uncomfortably lean in his body, the two observing could clearly see his desire to escape the attention. His dark curly hair was pulled back away from his face by some miracle of hair product and his green eyes were hidden behind thick glasses. He was in the middle of a line of admirers, all waiting to get his attention. On his left arm stood a towering ginger women, the shade of her dress matching her companion's eyes. The two made a striking pair and and it was no surprise why. 

It seemed they felt Hermione and Draco's stare as they both glanced their way. The black haired man's face lit up and a grin tale over him when he saw Hermione only for it to dull when he saw who she was with. He turned to the ginger women and whispered something in her ear and soon she shot heated glare at the other two. Brisckly the man broke away from the swarm and walked to them.

Draco gave a harrowing look to Hermione which put an indifferent look on herself,“here we go.” 

She felt pity for him as she knew what was about to happen would be harder on him. 

Just then the other man arrived and she smiled and greeted him,”Harry.” while Draco gave a stiff, “ Potter.” 

“Hermione,” the man's grin was infectious and soon he leaned into embrace her. And despite their recent history she let herself fall into him. She felt eleven again when all she wanted was a friend and he was looking for a family. It wasn't until a throat was cleared that they broke apart and she looked to Draco and felt a flash of guilt. 

Harry turned to the other man as well. Harry stuck his hand out cordially, “Draco you look well.” 

Draco hesitated before his thin hand was enveloped by callused ones and returned the greeting, “you too, Potter.”

She watched as the two got lost in each other's eyes like a cliche romance movie, their hands still clasped together. After too long a moment of being ignored she realised it was her turn to clear her throat. The two broke apart and looked sheepishly at her. 

“Draco it's been a while,” Harry said with a high voice, “how's Hogwarts?” 

“As good as can be expected,” Draco replied, “I now understand why Snape spent his days being such an arse. Some children are absolutely horrid.”

Another awkward moment occurred between the two men as the joke fell flat. Harry turned to look at Hermione who was observing the interaction between them.

“And Mione how is the ministry treating you?” Harry asked to break the silence that occurred.

“It’s tough,” she said with honestly, “you probably know but not much has really change after the war. But then again that just means that I have something that is going to keep me busy for years to come.” 

“You're right, only last week we shut down an illegal merfolk poaching operation,” His eyes blazed,”four were killed before the department would even consider picking up the case. In the end it was an overdose of some wizard by some of their bone dust that called us into action.”

She had heard the rumours about the aurors falling through to arrest the killers but having him confirm at least some part was a result of systemic speciesism made her sick to her stomach.

“well to be fair,” Draco chimed in, "those ideals had decades if not centuries to prosper. It makes sense that the process will be slow, regardless of three wars back to back. But you two do good work towards speeding up the progress.”

The two looked at him once again surprised at the change they saw in him since their Hogwarts days. He seemed to get uncomfortable at their stare because he added,“Who knows though once all those olden wizards die off their beliefs will as well.”

The two others gave a chuckle at his comment and agreed with his assessment. Hermione was proud at his development and it showed but Harry had a beaming look in his eyes when he looked to the blonde man. She felt exasperated at the two, not for the first time. 

A long pale arm suddenly wrapped around around Harry's shoulder, and possessively drew fingers through the baby hairs at the back of his neck. Soon he was drawn into a deep kiss by the ginger women. Draco gave a scoff at the display and looked over at Hermione for comfort. 

The two broke apart and the ginger turned to the other two, “ Hermione,” she put on a sucrine smile. It seemed too sweet and had a cold edge.

“Hello, Ginny,” she sent back a smile in kind; surprisingly to Hermione at least the only Weasley daughter took her brother’s side over their falling out. The Weasley clan all believed that she had strung Ron along and broke his heart. Apparently Ron had been telling them all that they were together for months and when he finally understood that she would not be with him he told the lie that he had proposed to her a year after the war only for her to reject him to cover up his deception. She never felt the need to correct them because their true nature was revealed after the whole fiasco.

At the time she felt an acute pain over the whole thing. But soon she realized that her relationship with all the other Weasleys depended on whether she was with Ron, something she would absolutely not do. 

At the time however, her relationship with Draco was just starting to prosper at that point and she didn't feel the need to be berated by her once so called family. A downside to that divide was that Harry had to split his time between his best friends as well as Ginny and since the ginger gave birth to their first child that has dropped that time down even more.

The ginger turned to Draco and have him a dirty look, “Malfoy, away from corrupting children this evening? I didn't think Hogwarts professors had lives outside of class.” 

The blond gave her a sneer, “ Weasley, I must say that motherhood is not treating you well at all.” He looked her body up and down with a look of disgust.

Hermione and Harry cringed at his reply and they saw a fight brewing as Ginny’s face turned a dark shade of red. She started to stutter out a comment but didn't get the chance to finish the thought.

Hermione chose that moment to grab Draco by the arm and Harry did the same to the irrational women, “Drake I love this song. Would you like to dance?”

He nodded and the two left the pair behind as Harry consoled his wife. Draco gave one last glance backwards and saw Harry give him apologetic look, but he only rolled his eyes. Soon Hermione and Draco were surrounded by others dancing to an upbeat melody. The floating platform where the band was seated swayed in time with their playing.

The two were content to dance together. Hermione laughing at her own missteps as Draco guided her in perfect form. Around them sweet smoke hung in the air and the moon hung high in the sky. 

It seemed like many dances later, after both turning down those hopeful to interlude, that their attention was broken away from one another. The elevator to which all the guests had arrived hours previously sprung open once more. Many turned to look at the newcomer and all of them found themselves staring, including Hermione. 

Beams of light poured through the dark elevator, and they reflected off the silhouette of a women. Hermione's eyes traveled down the length of the woman's body without her consent. She felt like a string was tugging her to the women, an effect that she didn't like at all. If Hermione wasn't tipsy on the number of mixed drinks she downed she would have reconised the feeling in her gut as well as the danger that came along with it. 

With bated breath she watched as the women stepped out; she had her shoulders back and her chin raised. Her figure was draped in a dark suit that seemed to be a colour darker than black. The angles of it were sharp and gave off a harsh look. The women's deep purple eyes scanned the party and only stopped when they reached Hermione’s own dark ones. The women gave off a smirk and started in Hermione’s direction.

“Oh no she's coming here.” Hermione muttered to an amused Draco, “why is she coming here?” 

The crowd seemed to part for the women as she stalked closer. Her white teeth and even whiter hair glinted ominously from the flickering lights over head.

“I'm going to go,” Draco whispered to Hermione as the women finally arrived," anywhere else."

He slipped away despite his friends protest,”get back here Malfoy!”

“this will be good for you Granger,” he said with his retreating back to her, “help you get over you know who.” 

Hermione was angry at his abandonment but it was too late to do anything as the women drew close to her and smiled a devious smile. Despite her feelings of turmoil Hermione felt her heart sputter at the look. 

“Can I have have this dance?” the women reached out a thin hand and held it waiting. Hermione stared for a beat, debating whether to accept. Finally after a recent memory flashed behind her eyes of a promise she made to herself, she placed her hand in the cool one in front of her. All the while the thought of the bruises, jabs and all around danger of a certain women compelled her into the blond's hands.

Soon the two were tightly wrapped up, although Hermione usually would be stiff and standoffish she found it wasn't the case with the women. The song that played was a slow one, the women's arms perfectly arched to lead and she drew Hermione across the floor effortlessly. 

As they danced they spoke about a variety of subjects, it started as small talk but soon turned to more serious things from potions and spell work to the corruption still running rampant in the ministry. All the while Hermione found her interest more and more pegged by the women. No matter her rational thoughts however Hermione felt a tinge of guilt over her attraction but she still tried to shake it off. 

“Why is it you seem so familiar?” Hermione finally questioned out loud, instead of asking why the women kept her attention so well. 

Again the women gave off a smirk that was present throughout their time together and rasped out, “I get that often.” 

Perplexed and a little annoyed, Hermione continued, “ No, no I swear I know you, “ trying to find out more about the stranger she went on, “ what house were you in Hogwarts?” 

From Hermione’s guess the women couldn't have been that many years different in age. She would remember her if she was there during the years of her schooling especially if she was as alluring then as she is now.

“I never said I went to Hogwarts. “ the women replied. 

Hermione frowned, “Do you work for the ministry then?” 

The women only laugh for a reason lost to Hermione and finally told her, “I’m self employed. Besides I would never work for those old men.” 

Hermione at that point felt her frustration mounting as the feeling in the back of her head of needing to know who the women was rose. She didn't notice as the songs and their dancing continued her own body had drawn closer to the women's. Soon whenever she took a breath her ribs expanded and her breasts touched those of the women's.

“How then?” she asked,” how do I know you? What is your name?” 

The women twirled Hermione in that moment so that her arms wrapped around her middle and her chest pressed into her back. Chills went down Hermione’s back as the women's breath hit her neck. After a while of silence which they swayed slowly for a moment, long enough that Hermione let her eyes drift close. 

Suddenly the spell that had fallen over them broke as the stranger spoke, “ you look stunning tonight Godric.” 

Hermione’s eyes snapped open at the words and she ripped herself from the women's grasp. Blood rushed to her head and ringing started in her ears. She stared and before her eyes the veil was lifted, although all of the features were different there was no doubt in Hermione's mind who the person before her was.

“No,” Hermione finally stuttered out more to herself than anyone else,“ she wouldn't. She wouldn't come here.” 

The women crept closer and all of a sudden her every move looked predatory to Hermione’s mind. The women let the purple flash out of her eyes and two dark menacing ones started out at Hermione.

“You ran,” the women stated, “leaving me to suffer.” 

“Shut up,” Hermione spit. She glanced in every direction but everyone else had their attention turned elsewhere.

“Did you really think you could just leave?” the woman growled out. She had her arms once again wrapped around Hermione and she dug her nails in hard to the strap marks along her spine. 

“Stop, “ Hermione helplessly pleaded as she was frozen in place. 

“You're mine Hermione. And always will be.” The woman growled out.

That was enough for Hermione to once again wrenched herself from the possessive grasp. She pushed with all her might at the shoulders of the women and flung her backwards. 

“Shut up!” she yelled and took off as fast as she could. She needed to get away. The crowd had turned and it was too much, the lights turned too bright and the music became a screeching arrow into her brain.

She was panicking and she knew it. She raced to the elevator and pressed any random number she could to shut the doors. The women had regrouped by then and was making a beeline towards her. People's attention was once again drawn to the two as the the aura of fear and anger hung over them. Draco had a frown on his face as he started towards her but he didn't make it in time.

The doors the elevator finally shut, Hermione let out a sigh of relief as she knew the wards put up for the party would protect her. However her relief was short lived as the lift plunged downwards. With a yelp she latched onto the handrail and cliches for dear life hoping to every deity she could cast a spell fast enough to stop the descent .


End file.
